kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
Misaki shishou is the 4th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Misaki is approached by five boys who want to become her pupils. The boys are overly enthusiastic about learning from her such that they follow her around constantly, much to her irritation. On the school roof, Takumi lets go of a picture of Misaki he had but jumps to get it and prevent the boys from seeing it, ending up in the hospital as a result. Summary Five boys request Misaki to let them be her disciples. They keep praising her, stating that they want to learn from Misaki, and follow her around. Misaki looks kind of embarrassed. She then heads for the train station to head to the café with the boys calling her a model president. They are eager to find out about her part time job and request Misaki to let them come with her. Misaki suggests that they should go home and starts running away to avoid them(With the boys running after her). Just then Takumi appears and pulls her in a corner. She is surprised but relieved because the boys ran away in another direction. Misaki and Takumi are then seen in the maid café. Takumi was able to beat Misaki in a card game so she had to take a picture with him in her maid uniform(one of the services provided in maid latte) In school, the boys are again following her around with enthusiasm. They are confident that they will find about Misaki's part time job. She again runs to avoid them with Takumi saving her. The same goes on several times. Takumi then suggests that she should tell them the truth. Misaki replies that it will only disappoint them because the one they worship is her 'president side'. Takumi asks if she is going to keep this up and escape forever which shocks her. In the café, The Moron Trio challenge Misaki for the same card game to take a photo with her but are ruthlessly defeated. Satsuki states that Takumi was the first person who managed to beat Misaki. At school, Takumi is lying on the roof, staring at the photograph he took with Misaki. Just then, Misaki comes to the roof. Takumi wonders that it's rare for Misaki to come there to which she replies that she came up to clear her mind. After a little conversation, Takumi shows the photograph to Misaki. Misaki freaks out and tries to grab it but it falls from the roof. Misaki gets frustrated, thinking that someone might spot it. Seeing her like that, Takumi decides to jump from the roof as it is the quickest route. Misaki asks why he would do something like that. Takumi smiles, and holding her head, kisses her saying that it's because he likes her. Misaki is shocked at this while Takumi jumps off the roof. Still shocked, Misaki runs down the stairs and finds that Takumi fell in the swimming pool. Sitting there, with several injuries and the photo acquired, he smiles saying as expected of me. Misaki blushes and says that it is indeed remarkable. The disciples arrive wondering what happened and Misaki decides to tell them the truth. As she is about to reveal it, Takumi interferes and states that as a reward for his courageous action, he will keep her secret. The boys misunderstand it, thinking that Misaki is Takumi's bodyguard. Takumi is hospitalized in the end. He tells Misaki to wear her maid uniform the next time she comes to visit him, which annoys her. Characters in order of appearance #Misaki Ayuzawa #Yumeyama Brothers #Takumi Usui #Satsuki Hyōdō #Ikkun #Shiroyan #Kurotatsu Navigation Category:Manga Chapters